


For Eternity

by KayKardi



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, He'll never let you go. He'll make them all float if he has to., Pennywise (IT) in Love, Possessive Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKardi/pseuds/KayKardi
Summary: "Oh my beautiful girl it's like you've put a curse upon me""How so?""I feel something I have never felt since the dawn of time"".. And what's that?""Love" It whispers.





	For Eternity

It was your first time stepping foot into Derry a small town located in Maine. You fell in love with the town rather quickly. It was small, quiet, and your new neighbors seemed nice. All though the local kids who stopped you on their bikes asked you why in the hell you would want to stay in this shit hole. Especially with all the disappearances of people. You waved them off and thought to yourself that there is no place on Earth that is truly safe so what's the big deal? 

The movers unload the boxes in the truck and bring them into your home. You dash upstairs into your master bedroom, the only furniture that resides in there is your Queen size bed frame and your vanity dresser. Setting the boxes down you take out pieces of your wardrobe and hang them up in your giant walk in closet. This is the first home or place you've ever owned actually, but being twenty something years old you worked your ass off until you were able to call this place your own. You were damn proud of it too so there was no way in hell you'd just pack up and leave because of some kids....  _kids._ Why couldn't you get those kids off your mind? Why did their words stick with you? Ringing in your head like an echo. 

* * *

 

 "Well Milo why don't you come by tomorrow and help me with the front room furniture?" laying on top of your rose red velvet bed covers you turn over onto your back, stretching all the kinks out. 

"You know I-I really want to talk to you about something.. It's been a while you know." You and Milo had broken up 3 months earlier and now you think it's your chance to patch things up between you and him and possibly get back together. You'll spend the entire day together with him and when its past dusk, he could stay the night. 

"9:00a.m is great. I'll see you then!" Hanging up the phone you hop off your bed and head into the bathroom to take a warm bath. You dip your toes in to test the water then grab the scoop of your favorite Epsom salt and pour it in to the tub. Before you knew it you were falling asleep in the tub, It's like your body has practically turned to fuckin' jelly. 

* * *

 

10p.m and it looks like every body evacuated the town,like in one of those fucked up horror movies. Shutting the curtains you decide it's best to watch some Ghost Adventures. "Damn it's kind of lonely, I wish-"

"Milo was here?" from the head of your bed a dark figure with firefly like eyes stares down at you. 

"Wha-what the fuck?!" you grab the lamp on the nightstand and whip it at his- its? Head. "What-who are you!" hopping out from the other side of the bed you run to the door way but only for the door to slam in your face.

"Stupid girl, do tell me," it ponders for a second, bringing its fist to its chin "Why, do you humans always act the same? Scream and run- It gets boring after a while." Letting out an obnoxious laugh it then turns to your now shaking frame in the corner of the room. 

"Answer my question first!" Stalking towards you, it stops to crouch by your feet.  

"You may call me.. Pennywise.. The Dancing Clown" 

 


End file.
